Mommy 4
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. The story of the first time Olivia has to spank Erin. I love this series, so I'll write as many as you guys want to read. :-)


Erin was excited as she packed her duffle bag. Daddy was sending her to New York to help Mommy with a case that her squad was currently working on. She would be staying with Mommy at her apartment so she didn't have to pay for a hotel while she was in New York. Erin couldn't wait to get there and was looking forward to some extra special Mommy cuddles. Olivia had only been Mommy for a short time, but she made Erin feel loved and safe like any real Mommy should and she was fully supportive and encouraging whenever Erin felt the desire to slip into 'little girl world'. Erin was overjoyed to have a Mommy and a Daddy who adored and treasured her so unconditionally. Mommy and Daddy were very strict and expected their beloved little Erin to be a good girl. Daddy would spank her naughty bottom when she deserved to be punished and Mommy had swatted her bottom several times, but had yet to give Erin a true spanking over her knee. Erin knew that if she was a naughty little girl she would be punished and then forgiven. Erin thrived on the structure and stability of family life and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It was just something that she craved.

When the plane landed, Erin got in a cab and went straight to the 16th precinct. The detectives were expecting her, and she was greeted with friendly faces. Erin congratulated Amanda on her pregnancy and greeted Fin with a fist bump. She saw Mommy sitting at her desk in her office and went to greet her.

"Hello, Captain Benson." Erin greeted professionally, knowing that Olivia couldn't be Mommy right now.

"Erin. Thank you for coming on such short notice. We can use all the help we can get on this case." Olivia looked up at her little girl standing in the doorway of her office. Proper Mommy/daughter greetings would have to wait until later. Olivia's squad knew that she and Erin were good friends, but they didn't know about their special relationship, and both women preferred to keep it that way.

Hours later, everyone had clocked out for the day except Olivia and Erin. Olivia sat at her desk putting the finishing touches on some paperwork when she looked up and saw Erin standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hi, little love." Olivia stood from her desk and opened her arms. Erin practically jumped into them.

"Hi, Mommy." Erin greeted in what Olivia called her 'little girl voice'.

"Are you hungry? How about we order pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for dinner tonight?" Olivia picked up her jacket and car keys.

"Yes, please!" Erin beamed, touched that Mommy remembered her favorite kind of pizza. Olivia wouldn't dare call herself a Mommy if she didn't remember these details about her little girl.

"Great. Let's go home and cuddle, sweetie. I have missed my baby girl."

Safe behind closed doors, Erin allowed herself to fully slip into 'little girl world'. Once Mommy had changed out of her work clothes, put away her badge and gun, and ordered the pizza, she scooped Erin up and carried her to the couch where she cuddled her little girl on her lap. It helped that Erin was several inches shorter than Mommy and therefore was easy to tote around. Erin smiled when Mommy kissed her nose and giggled happily when Mommy reached under her shirt and lightly tickled her belly. Perfectly content, Erin allowed her body to completely relax into Mommy and rested her head on Mommy's shoulder while they waited for the pizza to arrive.

"How have you been, baby? Daddy sent me an e-mail and told me that you have been a very good girl since the last time I saw you. I am very proud of you."

"Daddy swatted me, like, two or three weeks ago, but I've been good ever since." Erin stated, wanting to prove that she was an honest little girl.

"I know, he told me he had to swat you. I hope it got your attention. But you know that you only get swatted because we love you and we want to help you remember to be the good girl that you are."

"I know. I love you, Mommy." Erin happily snuggled deeper into Mommy's arms.

"I love you too, baby."

A few days later, Olivia woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check in on Erin, expecting to see her little girl sound asleep in her bed. Erin's bed was empty except for her teddy bear and blankie. Olivia went down the hall to see if Erin was roaming the apartment somewhere. Maybe she'd gotten up to use the bathroom or maybe she'd gotten hungry during the night. But Erin was nowhere to be found. Just when Olivia was about to wake up her entire squad to look for Erin, the younger woman came walking through the apartment door, dressed in her jeans, shirt, and coat.

"Oh, thank God!" Olivia took Erin by the arm and spun her around, swatting her bottom five times before gathering her in her arms. Erin winced as she was swatted.

"Where on Earth were you, young lady? It's the middle of the night!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk around the block." Erin offered her explanation. She had been hoping to get back before she was missed.

"Don't ever do that again, young lady. You scared me to death. If you can't sleep, you wake me up. You don't ever leave this apartment in the middle of the night without telling me where you're going." Olivia lectured.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"I know you are, baby. We'll discuss this more in the morning, and then I'm afraid you've earned a very hard spanking."

"But you have never spanked me before, Mommy!" tears filled Erin's pretty eyes. She hated disappointing Mommy more than anything in the world.

"I know, but there's a first time for everything. We'll talk about it in the morning. Back to bed with you." Olivia swatted Erin again to get her moving in the right direction, guiding her back to her bedroom and helping her change back into her pajamas.

"Can I sleep with you?" Erin started to get back into bed and then stopped, looking up at Mommy pleadingly. If she had a spanking coming, she didn't want to be alone for the rest of the night thinking about it.

"Of course. You never even have to ask, love." Olivia picked up Erin's teddy bear and blankie and guided Erin across the hall into the master bedroom.

The next morning, Mommy made waffles and eggs for breakfast. Erin picked at her breakfast, understandably not very hungry in light of what was in store for her that day.

"Are you finished, baby?" Olivia looked at Erin's half-eaten waffle and eggs.

"Yeah." Erin pushed her plate toward Mommy.

"All right. I'm going to wash the dishes. While I do that, I want you to go to your room and wait for me in the corner. Pull your pajamas down to your knees and put your hands on your head."

"Daddy doesn't make me stand in the corner. I just sit on my bed and wait." Erin looked confused.

"I know, baby. Mommy does things a little bit differently than Daddy does. Be a good girl and go to your room, please." Olivia instructed kindly.

Erin began to cry as she obediently went to her room and stood in the corner as instructed. She felt very ashamed of herself standing in the corner like a naughty girl. It was a new experience for her since Daddy never made her stand in the corner. Erin reached back and rubbed her panty-clad bottom. How much was a spanking from Mommy going to hurt? Daddy was very strong and his spankings hurt a lot. Mommy had given her a healthy swat or two over the past few months since their relationship began, and those swats definitely stung her tender bottom, but Erin knew that this time it was going to be much more than just a few swats.

"I told you to put your hands on your head, honey." Olivia said sternly as she walked into the room.

Erin jumped in surprise and quickly put her hands back on her head. She had been so deep in thought, she hadn't even heard Mommy come in. Mommy left Erin in the corner for a few more minutes to allow her to become acquainted with corner time.

"Come here, young lady." Olivia called a few minutes later.

Erin turned from the corner and shuffled over to Mommy with her pants around her knees. Mommy took Erin's hands in hers and looked Erin in the eye. Mommy's chocolate brown eyes were stern, but there was still love in them like there always was.

"Do you understand why you're getting a spanking, Erin Michelle?"

Erin looked up in shock. She had no idea that Mommy knew her middle name.

"B-because I went for a walk in the middle of the night?" Erin asked rather than stated.

"Yes, that's right. You left the apartment and didn't wake me up or tell me where you were going. I was very worried that something had happened to you."

"I promise I won't do it again, Mommy. Please don't spank me!" Erin pleaded with a trembling lower lip.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I'm afraid Mommy is going to have to spank you very hard. I am going to spank you with my hand over your panties, and then I am going to pull your panties down and spank your bare bottom. Since this is your first spanking, I will only use my hand this time. If I ever have to spank you again, I may have to use a hairbrush on your bottom."

Erin's eyes wen't wide. Daddy used his hand, or sometimes his belt, the paddle, or the strap, but Erin had never been spanked with a hairbrush before. She was also surprised that Mommy was going to start over her panties. Daddy always pulled down her panties right from the start.

"Please don't use a hairbrush, Mommy!"

"I won't use it today, sweetheart, I promise. I am just warning you for next time. Now be a brave girl and lie over Mommy's lap." Olivia took Erin's wrist and gently guided Erin across her lap into the proper position. Erin whimpered, but did not resist.

"Here we go, baby." Olivia raised up her hand and brought it down sharply.

"Ow!" Erin winced, barely having time to register what was happening before another hard spank landed on her tender bottom, and then another.

Mommy was spanking hard and fast. Her bottom was stinging terribly when Mommy paused and pulled down her panties to her knees before resuming the spanking. Erin quickly began to cry, and reached back to cover her bottom. Mommy caught Erin's hand and trapped it in the small of her back.

"Do not reach back, love. I know it hurts, but reaching back is naughty. If you reach back, Mommy will spank your thighs." Mommy gave Erin a few swats on her thighs to prove her point before resuming the spanking on Erin's bottom.

Erin howled when Mommy spanked her tender thighs, thoroughly convinced that she never wanted a spanking on her thighs and determined to never reach back to cover her bottom ever again. Several minutes later, when Erin's bottom was cherry red and sore, Erin began to sob and went limp across Mommy's lap. When Olivia felt Erin go limp, she gave her five more spanks on her sit-spots and immediately stopped the spanking. Any further punishment served no purpose. The lesson had hopefully been learned and now it was time for the healing to begin. Olivia easily flipped her sobbing baby girl face up and cuddled her close to her heart, sitting against the headboard on Erin's bed so they were both in a comfortable position. Erin practically climbed on top of Mommy, clinging to her tightly and sobbing on her chest.

"There, there. That's Mommy's big, brave girl. Such a good girl. It's all over, baby love. All over and forgiven. No more spanking. Mommy loves you." Olivia cooed as she tenderly cuddled Erin close to her heart.

"Mommy, I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy! Owie!" Erin wailed.

"I know you are, little one. Mommy knows. Good girl." Olivia continued to coo tender, loving words to her baby girl. Erin would be allowed to cry for as long as she needed to. Olivia had no problem holding her little one for the rest of the day if that's what Erin wanted.

"Mommy?" Erin spoke when her tears had slowed to a trickle.

"Yes, baby?" Olivia looked down and smiled at Erin.

"Will you spank me again if I am naughty?"

"Well, baby, if you earn a spanking while you are visiting me, then yes, I would have to spank you again. I love you too much to let you get away with being naughty. But I really don't like spanking you any more than you like being spanked, so let's try to make this the last spanking for a very long time, okay?"

"Okay." Erin snuggled deeper into Mommy's arms and closed her eyes.


End file.
